The Village Hidden in the Demon
by NinjaStar-sensei
Summary: What it be like if Naruto was hokage, but in his own village.? that's what you should think about. NARUINO!
1. prologue

The Village Hidden

In the Demon

Prologue

Ninjastar: NARUINO!! :DDD

This stir is not part of Naruto the Anime Series

Naruto: YAY!!

Ino: Hooray!!

And Ninjastar do not own , Yu Yu hakusho, Naruto, Bleach, Or inuyasha.

Ninjastar: Thank You Ino and Itahina is already in this

story.

STFUSTFUSTFUSTFUSTFU

This village came about two years ago. It made allies in the Mist ,Sand, and The Ice village. It won't make allies with the sound or Iwa not even Konoha. It is called

Jinsengakure. Jinsen's Orikage name is Naruto Kuzama or Sora Kuzama. His wife name is Ino Kuzama. They have two boys and a girl named Riku, Koji, and kinaza. He

also have a older son named Youko . They go to Jinsen academy. Naruto's Comrades are Itachi, Kisame, Sasori, Deidara, and Hinata. They made the village for

demons, shinamgis, and every magical or powerful creatures. They left Konoha because Sasuke was made the 6th hokage. Now we will head into the story.


	2. Welcome to MY village

Chapter 1

Ninjastar: First chapter GO!!

Sasuke: Ninjastar do not own Naruto, Bleach, Yu Yu hakusho, Inuyasha, Blood plus, or FF7 (final fantasy 7)

Sakura: she don't like me!!

Ninjastar: I am Not EMO!!

Because everyone say that because I wrote those sappy SAIHINA stories.

Sasori: Hey, Star-chan hey you seen Yusuke?

Ninjastar: Yeah I the lounge eating ramen with Kisame and naruto

--

A beautiful day was at the Kuzama Resident until you hear "NARUTO!". Yes Naruto Kuzama was getting chased by his wife ino for doing something stupid. "Sorry

Ino!" said naruto. "How many time did I have to tell you not to mess up the house." said Demonic ino. "About 27 times." said scared naruto. "I'll cool down after you

clean up the house." said ino. "Fine." said Naruto. Naruto was done under 1 hour. When he was done ino was sitting there with his monthly paperwork. "ARGH! I

HATE PAPERWORK!" said naruto. "Oh. Naruto there's a letter from that village." said Ino with disgust tone. "Oh probably from gayass Emo Sasuke coming to our

village." said Naruto. "Will I'll have our anbu to escort them from the docks." said Ino. "Fine." said Naruto.

Naruto said "Let the games Begin!"

(At the docks.)

There at the docks stand inpatient Sasuke the Roudaime waiting with his anbu squad. Then a anbu member came. 'Hokage from the Konoha I expect?" asked the

anbu. "Yes who are you?" asked Sasuke. "I'll just show you.' said the anbu . When she took off her mask she had midnight hair, pearl eyes, and a anbu tattoo on

her right cheek. "Hinata-nee-chan." said Neji. "Hello Neji-nii-San." said hinata. 'Where have you been all these years." asked Neji. "I been working for the Orikage for

many years and he's a good friend of mines so if you hurt him you will be executed." said hinata. When sasuke saw her he used his shringan to see her chakra

levels and they was off the charts. "Now you may follow us to the village." said Hinata. "Us?" asked Sasuke. Then a another anbu came down and he had orange

hair, brunette eyes, and the kanji for 'Soul Reaper' on his left cheek. "Hina-chan aren't you going to introduce me to the Konoha ninjas?" asked the man . "I'm not

going to introduce the to you, Ichigo-kun." said hinata. "Man, you and Rukia are just alike." said ichigo. When he got down there he introduce himself. "Hi I'm Ichigo

Kurosaki." They finally began the journey when they stopped Hinata told everyone to watch closely. When she finished doing hand seals then a village reappeared

out of no where. 'Welcome to Jinsengakure." said ichigo. They saw so many wonderful things. They saw dojos, markets , restaurants, large buildings and the most

amazing thing was a waterfall behind the Orikage Office. They got lead to the Orikage office when they saw three children that look so familiar. One boy had blonde

hair with white strokes, dark blue eyes, and on his cheek you would see a kanji for 'fire' and another one for 'wind'. he wore a red short sleeve shirt, white shorts,

and black ninja sandals. The another boy had orange hair with yellow strokes, green eyes and two whiskers. He wore a blue long sleeve shirt with black pants and

white sandals. The girl had golden sun-kissed hair with red strokes , baby blue eyes, and a kanji for 'love' and 'light'. She wore a dark blue shirt with a white jacket,

white capris, and blue ninja sandals. "Hello Ichigo-sensei ."said the boy. "Hello kinaza, Koji, and Riku." said Ichigo. 'Dad wants his guest to head over at training

ground 1 and don't be late.' said Koji. Then they left. 'So the Orikage-Baka (idiot) want you to go to training ground 1 eh?" asked ichigo. "Well lets go." said ichigo.

So they followed him and they came to training ground 1 when they saw a man and a woman. They man had blonde hair with silver strokes , deep blue eyes, high

cheek bones, three whiskers on each cheek, he was wearing a hokage robe with the hat with a kanji symbol 'Moon Darkness'. The woman had yellow hair with light

tan strokes, D-cup breast, blue-green eyes, and she was wearing a long kimono with long sleeves, the bottom of the kimono was a skirt that was black with red

cherry blossoms, and the top half had a black shirt with the symbol 'Moon shadow' on it, and she had on black ninja sandals. "AH, Orikage-Baka and Mrs. Kuzama."

said ichigo. "Ichigo-kun you know you can call us by our names.' said the Orikage. "Very well. Naruto-San and Ino-San what do you want. 'said Ichigo. Everyone

Gasped. "Naruto is that really you?" asked Sasuke. "Yes it is me Sasuke." said Naruto. "HA! Ino-pig got married to the dead last." said Sakura. "Shut it Sakura or I'll

make you shut it." said ino sending a wave of killer intent to the Konoha ninjas. "Now Ino did you see our children?" asked Naruto. "Yes as a matter of Fact they are

right in that tree." said Ino. "Koji, Kinaza, Riku." said Naruto. "Yes Father." they said. "Will you show our guest to their house they will be staying in?" asked Naruto.

"HAI!" Said them.


	3. The meeting with hinata

Chapter 2

Ninjastar: More reviews, NOW!!

Naruto: Please review

Ino: Yes, I do anything, just review

Ninjastar: they just saying that I would never

Do anything horrible to Naru-chan and Ino-chan.

Hinata: Star-chan, we have intruder

Ninjastar: Who?

Hinata: Sasuke Uchiha.

Ninjastar: send the Fangirlbot, the Sakura 5000.

Hinata: sends Sakura 5000

Sakura: SASUKE-KUN!!

Sasuke: NOOOOOOO!!

Star, Hinata, naruto. And ino: -Laughing-

--

Naruto and his children Went to go see itachi and his family so they went to go see them. They made it to the Uchiha resident. Before Naruto could Knock on the

door, hinata opened the door. "Naruto-kun what are you doing here." asked Hinata. I'm here for my student." said Naruto. "Oh I'll call Kenji, Kai , and yuffie.' said

Hinata. Then she called them. Kenji was 13 years old. He had spiky blue hair with a ponytail in the back , he had gray eyes, He had on a long sleeve black turtle

neck, green cargo pants, and black ninja sandals. Kai was 12 years old. He had black long hair with white strokes, black eyes, had on a blue shirt with the Uchiha

symbol on the back, black shorts , and blue ninja sandals. Yuffie was 13 years old and about 2 months older than Kenji. She had purple hair that was a short hair cut  
(like little hinata), pearl eyes, a kanji for 'earth' on her neck, she had on a white jacket (Like older hinata) with black sleeves, white pants, her village headband on

her neck, and white ninja sandals. "Kenji I want you to know that training will begin tomorrow morning at 7 am." said Naruto. "Hai Naruto-sensei." said Kenji. "Oh

Kai your sensei Yusuke said to meet him at the training ground 14."said Naruto. "Thank you Naruto-San." said Kai. "Well I must be going." said Naruto. "Wait Naruto-

kun, Itachi have sent a message today." said Hinata. "What did it say." asked Naruto. Hinata told naruto in the ear and he had on the biggest grin ever. "This is

interesting, call gaara and fetch Sasuke-teme to my office." said Naruto. "Hai." said Hinata. Naruto and his children left the house and begin going to his office.


	4. Sasuke and Anub meeting

Chapter 3

Ninjastar: More than 3 chapters, YAY!!

Sasuke: You make me seem so cold and Itachi so nice -crying-

Ninjastar: I don't like you , sasuke or you sakura.

Sasuke and sakura: -crying together-

Ninjastar : but neji shouldn't be tortured or Kiba, or

tenten, or shino, or lee So in chapter 6 they will join Naruto's village

--

Sasuke was sitting at the table with Neji, Sakura, Tenten, Lee, Shikamaru, Chouji, Kiba ,and Shino. They was discussing about hinata , Ino ,and Mostly it was about

Naruto. "How could the dobe be the first Orikage of this village and I'm the 6th Hokage." asked Sasuke. "Maybe because he found it." said Neji. "Still His chakra was

out the charts." said sasuke. "Yeah and Ino look like she's been training with Naruto since the First day." said Sakura. "I examined hinata-nee-chan this morning and

it seem that she has more than one bloodline." said neji. Everyone Gasped. "And it seems Naruto and Ino have more than one bloodline and also their children do

too." said Neji. Everyone Gasped to that too. "Ino and Hinata seem cold hearted to us ,but to sakura especially when it comes to ino about Naruto." said shikamaru.

"They seem so demonic." said Kiba. "Sasuke-sama, naruto-sama request you come to his office." said The Anbu that appear. "Who are you?" asked Neji. "I'm glad

you asked." the anbu. The anbu dropped her mask and showed her face. She had short blackish blue hair with two ponytails. She had tan skin, and dark blue eyes.

She also had a black katana on her back. "My name is Soifon, captain of the 2nd division of anbu." Soifon said. "How many divisions of anbu are there?" asked

Shikamaru. "There are originally 14 ,but only have captains and squads." said Soifon " what is Hinata hyuga spot?" asked Tenten. "She is the Special division the first  
division captain." Soifon said . "How she become the captain of the first division?" asked Sakura. "Well have you heard about the Bloody Moon Assassin?" asked

Soifon. "Yeah I've heard of her, she killed a whole entire army of cloud ninjas from Orochimaru then she killed the akatsuki leader with Naruto." said Shino. 'Well,

Hinata is the Bloody Moon Assassin and her division is all filled with assassins and her division specialize in assassination." said Soifon. Everyone went pale then

Sasuke said " That weakling can't be that Assassin." "Well why don't you ask her yourself." said Soifon. They left to go to The Orikage's office. They went through the

big building. Then they got to a door and then Soifon knocked. "Come in." said Naruto. They stepped through and they saw 12 anbu, Naruto, and Ino. "Sasuke it's

good you're here." said Naruto. "Naruto who are those anbu." said Sasuke. "Well they will tell you themselves." said Naruto. "I'm Gin Ichimaru captain of the fourth

division." said Gin. "Rukia Kuckiki captain of the fifth division." said Rukia. "Yugito Nii captain of the tenth division." said Yugito. "Bakyuya Kuckiki captain of the sixth

division." said Bakyuya . "Saya captain of the third division." said Saya . "Cloud captain of the seventh division." said Cloud. "Yusuke, captain of the eighth division."

Yusuke stated. "Hiei, captain of the ninth division." hiei said cold. "Sango, captain of the eleventh division." Sango said. "Kagome, captain of the 12th division."

kagome stated. "Inuyasha, captain of the thirteenth division." said Inuyasha. "Hinata hyuga, captain of the first division." said Hinata lastly. "Where is your

fourteenth captain." said Neji. "He is currently in the hospital right now and won't come back for another two days." said Ino. "Well Sasuke-teme I called you here

because my anbu here have some disturbing news." said Naruto. "What is it?" asked Sasuke. "It seems that your village have been attacked by Orochimaru and his

new army." said Naruto. "WHAT?!" said Sasuke. "Yes but my anbu squads have went to the village and defeated Orochimaru 'new' army and helped your village ,but

one of my fine anbu have just told me that your village is working with Orochimaru at a time then when you refuse his help he attacked if I'm corrected?" asked Ino.

"Yes..." said Sasuke. "Sasuke if I'm correct isn't Orochimaru your old teacher when you left Konoha a few years when me, hinata, and naruto was still in Konoha?"

said ino. "What this have to do with the attack?" asked Sasuke. "Because One of the anbu who sent that message was my older son , Youko have got the Cursed

Mark on his neck and he is was captured by Orochimaru ,but Itachi have saved him." said Ino. "Sasuke, my village can not form an alliance with your village." said

Naruto. "Why.. Why not?" Sasuke asked. "Because my village is filled with demons and other creatures so they have to stay away from normal human village if you

catch my drift." Naruto said. "What do you mean?" Sakura questioned. "Well Sakura , Me and naruto are hanyous or if you people put it half demon." Ino stated.

"How?" asked shikamaru. "Well me, naruto, and hinata are half demon and the three Demon Sannin." said Ino. "This discuss will continue tomorrow, until that time ,

farewell Sasuke." said Naruto. Sasuke and his anbu left the office. When they got to their house they saw an anbu ,but he had a weasel mask. "Hello Sasuke." said

the anbu. "Itachi.. What are you doing here." said pissed off Sasuke. "I live to houses from this house and I'm coming from the hospital." said Itachi. " I never

thought you had a family." said mad and angry Sasuke. "Yes as a matter of fact you meet my wife when you just come to this village." said comeback Itachi. "Wait

you mean.. Hinata is your wife?" asked shocked neji. "Yes well I better go, Farewell brother." said Itachi then he left in a flash.

--

Ninjastar:ITACHI IS SOOOO COOL


	5. Youko

Chapter 4

Ninjastar: Meet Youko

Youko: Yo.

Ninjastar: I know you seem different than Youko from Yu Yu hakusho

Youko: Thanks, but I got to go, BYE And review!!

Ninjastar: So nice!!

--

A teenager with black fox ears with orange tips, red long hair with yellow strokes, icy blue eyes, two whiskers marks on each cheek, two orange tails with black tips,

wearing a red and white shirt with one long sleeve and one short sleeve, wearing black cargo pants with lines of red, two kunai hoisters on each thigh, and black ninja

sandals was walking to his father's library. He knock and the door opened revealing his mother and his father doing research. "Ah Youko you came." said Naruto.

"Hello kaa-san and Otuto-san (mother and father)." said Youko. "Youko-kun, have you sealed that disgusting cursed mark on your neck?" asked Ino. "Yes kaa-san

and I have receive a message from Shojiki-sama (my own character) and he is coming from Kirigakure and is bringing Kyuu-Kun and Orihime-chan." said Youko. "Very

well, tell all the anbu captains and send out flyers to the local markets." said Ino. "Hai Kaa-san." said Youko then he left. "Ino we have a bit of an issue." said

Naruto. "What is it?" asked Ino. "Shojiki needs a successor ,but he can't trust Kyuu or Orihime." said Naruto. "Then I'll let Riku be his successor." said Ino. "Thanks

Ino-chan." said Naruto then he kissed her on the cheek. "YAWN... I better go to sleep." said Ino. "Okay good night." said Naruto. Ino went upstairs to her and her

husband room and went right to sleep. Naruto got up , take a bath then got in a black t-shirt, and blue shorts. Then he got in the bed and fell right to sleep.

--

Ninjastar: I also put Kingdom Hearts 2 in this story so review!!


	6. Meeting with Itachi

Chapter 5

Ninjastar: NARUINO ROCKS AND REVIEW!!

NARUINO: YAY!!

ITAHINA: HOORAY 4 US!!

--

Everyone in the village was up and about. They heard about Shojiki coming to the village. The markets was selling mask and kimonos for the Blood Moon Festival.

The restaurants was serving a lot of people , and things wasn't going good at the Orikage office. Itachi was happily going to the Orikage room when he heard...

"INUYASHA COME BACK HERE!!" Inuyasha the thirteenth captain was getting chased by kagome the 12th captain. Itachi was praying "Don't come by me." "ITACHI

HELP ME!!" cried Inuyasha. "Sorry dude ,but if Hinata find out I helped you , she would skin me alive." said Itachi who felt sorry for his friend. While Kagome did a

Daton (forest) Jutsu on inuyasha, itachi went to the Orikage room. He stepped through the door then come a desk. "WTF? (What the Fuck)" said Itachi. Then he saw

Naruto in Demonic form. "OH Shit!" said Itachi. So he got a bowl of ramen and put it in naruto room. Then Naruto changed back and he ate the ramen happily. After

he was done Itachi asked "what the fuck happen Naruto." "Paperwork... Must kill paperwork." said Naruto. "Itachi did fireball jutsu on the paperwork and it made a

big fire so he started roasted marshmallows with naruto. "Thanks Itachi." said Naruto with his famous foxy grin. "No prob." said Itachi. "So how Hinata and the

kids?" asked Naruto. "They alright, Hinata went on a mission, Kenji and Kai take the genin exams today, and yuffie went to go do a mission with her chuunin team

and how is Ino and your kids." asked Itachi. "Ino went to Sunagakure to go get a scroll from Gaara, Koji is training with Sasori and Kisame, kinaza is taking the

chuunin exams in Suna , and Riku and Youko went to escort Shojiki, Kyuu, and Orihime." said Naruto. "Man so how we going to deal with sasuke?" asked Itachi.

"we'll let fate take it's action." said Naruto. And they just sit their eating marshmallows.

Ninjastar: naruto and itachi good friends.

Y-M-C-A!!

Damn Brother!!


End file.
